Christmas Surprise!
by Chicorin
Summary: Left alone in Japan, Amu was feeling lonely when she got home and got a surprise. Merry Christmas minna-san


**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE!**

It's Christmas, and the whole street is fill with loving couples. Standing in the middle of the street, with four charas floating on the air next to her, the pink hair girl sighed. It's Christmas and yet her boyfriend is somewhere in Paris, and thus she was left alone in this cold night. Snow started to fall as her charas flew all around, cheering and playing. Soon, the diamond chara, known as Dia, came floating to her.

"Thinking of Ikuto, Amu-chan?" Dia had noticed since just now that her owner, Amu, was sighing to herself and not enjoying any bit of Christmas, which is so unlike her since it's one of her favorite festival. And the reason could only be one, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Amu's perverted but loving boyfriend. Currently, he is at Paris, doing his violin performance.

"~Sigh~, just sad that I had to celebrate Christmas alone while Rima has Nagi, Yaya has Kairi, Nade has Tadase and Utau has Kukai." The pink hair girl sighed again, thinking about how all her friends turned out to be couples.

"Amu-chan, you mustn't be so sad. Remember, we are always here for you." Suu, the clover chara reminded her.

"Right." Miki, the spade chara agreed with Suu, thinking about Yoru, Ikuto's cat chara, who's with Ikuto at Paris now.

"Go, go, Amu-chan! You can do it!" Ran the heart chara cheered on Amu as she floated around with energy.

Amu just sighed again. Walking down the streets to Ikuto's house, correction, and their house. Amu has moved into Ikuto's house when she went into high school since his house is nearer.

_No point walking alone on Christmas when there is no one there with you. Santa, if you really exist, please grant my wish, let me be with Ikuto this Christmas._

Amu prayed sincerely. She stopped when she arrived at the house. Rummaging through her bag, she found the keys and unlocked the door. She went in and on the light, when a figure lying on the sofa suddenly startled her. And that figure is none other than her boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who's supposed to be in Paris now.

"You…you…you, why …here???" Amu, totally startled, questioned Ikuto who was lying casually on the sofa and smirking.

"Yo, Amu-koi~. Just thought that I would celebrate Christmas with you." Ikuto said casually as he continued to smirk, looking at Amu with amusement.

"He purposely rescheduled his performance to be with …" Yoru was cut off when he received a death glare from his owner.

"…I…can't believe it." Amu said with shaking teeth. Her eyes opened wide and her hand on her mouth. Ikuto just smirked at her respond as he swept her off her feet and carried her princess style.

"Yoru, make sure the other charas don't disturb Amu and me." Ikuto ordered his chara before closing the bedroom door behind him.

~ Ikuto and Amu's bedroom~

~Ikuto's POV~

I laid Amu on the bed gently, and sat next to her. Running my hand through her hair, it's been so long since I last touched her. Sighing softly, I looked at her golden honeyed eyes, and our gaze met. Eyeing her from head to toe, my eyes landed on her lips. Her pink, soft lips. Leaning down, I captured those lips, kissing her softly, as Amu moaned softly. Her hand reached for my neck, pulling me closer to her. As our kiss deepened, my free hand ran itself through Amu's pink hair. After a few kisses, I broke it.

"Changed your lip gloss, eh? Ichigo." I teased as I licked my lips. Amu just looked at me and shrugged.

"Nee, answer a few questions, will ya?" Amu asked as she sat next to me.

"Whatever." I tightened my hands on Amu's waist.

"Ok. First, why are you here? How did you manage to get your manager to agree? Why didn't you inform me earlier and…"

"Hold on, Amu. How do you expect me to answer those questions? And what do I get in reward." I smirked as Amu frowned slightly.

"Uhm, a kiss." Amu answered nervously, which made her cuter.

"A kiss per answer?"

"Eh, no way! Hentai!"

" Then I won't answer." I said as I stood up, leaving a frowning Amu behind.

"OK!"

~Amu's POV~

"OK!"

Before I have time to think it through, my answer shoots out. Ikuto just smirked in response and sat down again.

"Ok, I'm here because I wanted to spend Christmas time with you. I bribed my manager to let me get off the hook. And lastly, I wanted to give you a surprise. Satisfied now?"

"Very." I said glad to had my answers. Wait, bribe…bribe…BRIBED?! That word rang like a bell in my head.

"You bribed your manager? BRIBED?!" I shouted. OMG! "H..ow … much?" I asked with shaking teeth.

"Not a lot, just 20,000." Ikuto said with such a casual tone as if it was nothing. Before I was able to comment or anything, he captured my lips and kissed me gently and hungrily.

"What?"

"My rewards." He said before my lips were captured again. Who cares anyway? Not me. As long as Ikuto is here, I don't care what he did.

_Arigatou, Santa!_

* * *

Chicorin: Yeah! I completed this oneshot!!!

Minna: Merry Christmas to all.

Rima: Next time, it's gonna be about Nagi and me, or else…

Chicorin: Kyaa~~~~~~~~ Rima's a devil!

Nagihiko: Rima-chan~~~~~

Amu & Ikuto: God?!

Chicorin: I don't own SC or any of the characters or charas!!!!!! Help~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
